Camp Final Fantasy
by aleu scarblade
Summary: Some Mixed up FF stuff. Yes its odd I know. Im new anyway . Its a great story . Who am i kidding just read it.


CAMP FINAL FANTASY Disclaimer: FINAL FANTASY DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!KANNA IS FINALFANTASYSWORDSMAN77 AND KILLA IS MINE! 

At camp Final Fantasy

Kanna: Im hungry anyone here got anything to eat I think im gonna starve to death

Cloud looks at Kanna " Kanna, you ate all the food before we even got up here

Kanna: Ohhhh you do have a point there… guess I gotta go ask Vincent if he has any food

Vincent is slowly munching on a buger "Come one step closer to my chesseburger amd die"

Killa: Hey Kanna i have Chicken smells chicken

ffmasamune77ac: Zax: CHICKENNNNNNNNN MINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

All: Shut up Zax

Zax: No I want chicken

Kanna steals chicken and eats it right infront of Zax face

Zax: MYYYYYY EYESSSS

Meanwhile

Sephiroth: Hmmmm i wonder what the others are doing at camp and why am I out in the forest

Kanna teleports in " Umm Seph its because Cloud gave you beer and while we were on a hike you passed out"  
Sephiroth: Ohhh OK (thinking " WTF did she just say? im still kinda sick")

Kanna: ya he did it on purpose

Sephiroth: That no good son of a Chocobo butt!

Kadaj appears and sighs

Kadaj: I thought I would find you guys out here

Kanna and Sephiroth? How ?

Kadaj: well since Seph passes out during the hike I figured you would come get him Kanna

Kanna: YOU KNEW

Kadaj: WELL DUH WE HIKED 77 miles and I was those 77 miles back looking for him!

Kanna: oh okiez!

Everyone start walking back to camp

Cloud comes out of no where " I WOVE MY PINK PWETTY DWESS SO PINK AND PWETTY!"

All: Hmmmm... SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MONKEY

Cloud: WOOHOOO A PINK MONKEY IN A DRESS

Kanna: I think he lost it

Sephiroth: I think he lost it a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago

They all shake there head as they start walking back to camp

Kadaj: you do know we can teleport right?

Kanna: oh yeah I forgot

Sephiroth,Kadaj sigh " What an idiot "

Kanna: HEY I HEARD THAT ( Sephiroth and Kanna teleport to camp)

Kadaj: HEY WAIT FOR ME!( teleports back)

back at camp

Wakka: HEYYYYYYYYYY! WANNA PLAY BLITZBALL?

All: NO! NOW BUG OFF YOU SEA MONKEY

Kanna: I only play one type of blitzball…

Sephiroth: her version of Bllitzball uses human heads

Wakka: ooookkkkkkaaayyyy ( scoots away slowly)

in the cabins

Yazoo: HEY I FOUND SOME FOOD THAT WILL LAST US FOREVER!

ffmasamune77ac: Vincent runs over and slaps Yazoo " Those are posion mushrooms"

Yazoo: MYYYYYYYYYY POSION MUSHROOMS!

Vincent looks at him like hes stupid '' those are poisoness you idiot''

Yazoo: oh really?hmmm.i have an idea

Vincent: What? ( Wakka bursts in)

Wakka: HEY GUYS!WANNA PLAY BLITZBALL? ( throws the Bltzball and hits both Yazoo and Vincent in the face) oops…….

Yazoo gets Blood-Red eyes " PREPARE TO DIE " and he takes out Velvet Nightmare thus slicing wakkas hair in half

Wakka: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I FEEL SO NAKED

Vincent,Yazoo: GGGGEEEETTTT OOOUUUUTTT! ( Wakka flies out of the cabin)

Vincent: so whats your plan?

Yazoo: we have Wakka taste a mushroom

Vincent: hehe good idea (smirks evilly)

Yazoo: WAKKKA! (Wakka comes in with his hair in an afro)

Wakka : yeah?

Yazoo: eat this (hands Wakka the mushroom)

Wakka: yumm.but I feel really sick..

Vincent,Yazoo: (evil cackle) muhahhahhahaahhaahha!

Wakka: Whats so funny?(burp)

Vincent whispers to Yazoo '' shouldn't he be dead?''

Wakka: im gonna go (leaves)

Yazoo: he should hmmm.lets paint the mushrooms different colors and have him eat them

Vincent: Lets paint them with these gallons of " DONT USE THIS IT WILL KILL YOU paint"

Yazoo looks at the lables '' is very dangerous and will kill. use only for revenge or on idiots'' perfect……

ffmasamune77ac: Vincent: its fine by me, im going to go pick more poison food.

Vincent,Yazoo: DEAL!( both shake hands)

Vincent: what cruel fate haveth been lain upon him

Yazoo: Good you stop quoting Shakespeare and come help me

Vincent: To help or not to help is the question (lol)  
( Dont get angry im not trying to insult Wakka fans )

Yazoo: tomorrow is going to be great……..

Somewhere at a Mall oO

Kanna: IMMMMM HUNNNNNGGGGGGRYYYYYY! lets stop at the Food Court

Killa,Sephiroth,Kadaj: Kanna we just ate like 7 seconds ago

Kanna: Seven seconds, means 7 second more for me to eat till I get chubby

All but kanna run around screaming " REDRUM REDRUM "

Not to bad But not to good either More chapters coming soon


End file.
